Strange Ghosts
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Danny & Jenny Fenton are twins,but they share a strange secret. Only Trisha ,Samuel, & Jess know. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.(not saying who married who or whatever,I just did a gender-bender kind of thing) (INCEST) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Strange Ghosts

The birds are singing, the cars are driving up and down the street, and The Box Ghost is flying away from The Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom. "Why do you always do this Box Ghost? this is getting boring" " I am The Box Ghost! I shall do what I please! AHAHAHA-AH!" The Box Ghost gets blasted in the back by a blood red blast, which was caused by Danny's twin sister, Jenny Phantom. "Seriously? This is tiresome" "I am The Box Ghost! Uuuuhh!" Danny checks his watch. "Suffering Spooks! We're doing to be late!" Jenny and Danny flies to the school. They flew to bushes & changed back to Danny & Jenny Fenton. Danny was wearing a white shirt with a red dot in the middle & blue jeans. Jenny was wearing a white dress with blue stocking. They walk into the school and went to their friends, Samuel Manson & Trisha Tirana. "Hey!" "Hey!" "Yo!" "What's up?" "Nothing much" Samuel & Trisha sees Jenny and Danny were tired. "Ghost in the morning?" "Yep "" rhythms with The 'Tox Flost'?" "Yep ""let's get to take class you guys ""k".

A boring day at Casper High School. Jenny and Danny are tired from it. They see Mark (Maddie) and Jackie (Jack) are busying making an invention for ghost again while Jess (Jazz) doing his homework. Danny and Jenny went to their room and started doing their homework. "UGH! .HOMEWORK!" Danny shouted. "Oh come on D, it might be too much but it's pretty easy though" "Don't 'OH COME ON D'me! It's too much, I think Mrs. Lauren (Mr. Lancer) hates me" "she doesn't hate you, she wants you to work hard is all ""yeah right!". Danny plops on his bed. "–Sighs- life sucks". Jenny lies down next to him "Danny…" Danny looks at Jenny, and suddenly, she actually looks, beautiful. "Life is hard, but you're not alone". Jenny holds his hand. They stared into each other's eyes. "–Sighs- Dan-!" Something met her lips, Danny's lips. Her eyes were wide open. Danny's eyes met hers; they were saying something, 'please…' in a lustful, loving way. They continue kissing then stopped for air. "D-D-Danny?" Danny looks down, covering his eyes out of sight. "Danny "her hand scooped his cheek "you should have told me sooner, you've kept me waiting ". Danny's eyes widen with hope. Jenny smiled. Danny jumped Jenny. "D-D-Danny!" "3 33" "I need to go to doing my homework! later!" "333".

On the other side of their bedroom door, Jess was eavesdropping on them. 'I knew it, its okay, and I guess that's reasonable for them, in some strange reason. Jess walks to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

And then they all died… THE END! … Just Kidding! Now onto the real story!

* * *

Jenny and Danny were so tired because they were "busy" with "something". Mark and Jackie were busy to make their lunch, so Jess did it. They walked to school while Jess walked to his friends who were waiting for him. Samuel and Trisha were doing the same.

"Hey!"

"Yo!"

"Hey" Danny and Jenny were holding hands. "What's with the holding hands?" They let go.

"Nothing~"

"Seriously guys, what's up?"

"Well,"

"Wait Danny, I'll explain to them" Jenny whispered in Samuel's and Trisha's ears. Their faces went to normal to WOW!

"That is actually common for twins to be like this"

"I was expecting that to happen to them"

"Yep". Jenny and Danny gave them the poker face.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Nope" They both said.

"We was just worried that Jess might find out"

"Find out about what?"

Jess was right behind Jenny and Danny; they jumped a little when they heard him.

"Oh nothing"

"I already know your ghost secret, what other secret is there?"

"There's no other secret, Jess, uh, we should get to class, later!"All 4 of them ran to class, leaving Jess there by himself. 'What other secret is there?'

"Hey look! It's Jenny Fenton!"

"She's sweet!"

"So smart!" Everyone loves Jenny Fenton. She beautiful, smart, nice, very stylish, like an angel. Every guy wants to be her boyfriend, even her future husband. But she has always got her heart on someone else. Danny.

"You're so lucky!"

"How?"

"You have everyone on your knees! you can control them!". Trisha with an evil face.

"I'm not mean Trisha, like what the people say, 'I'm like an angel'

"More like a 'devil wearing an angel's robe'. Samuel and Danny laughed a little until Jenny threw books at them.

"Like that I was saying, I'm not that mean."

"Hey losers!" D (Dash, sorry, couldn't think of a better name for him)

"What is it D?"

"I'm getting tired of you taking all the hotties for yourself! so.." D grabs Jenny's dress and pins her to the locker. Jenny was calm. Danny was going to stop her but Samuel and Trisha hold him. "Stop!"

Everyone turned and see Paul (Paulina). "If you hurt a girl and even you are one, you'll pay dearly"

"Ugh! Whatever!" D walked away.

"Are you okay angel?"

"Yes Paul I'm fine"

"I was wondering…"

"?"

"Do you want to hang out with me later?"

"I love too but I already have plans for tonight"

"Oh okay"

After school, they went to the Nasty Burger to have a snack. Samuel ordered a salad, Trisha ordered a double patty meal, and Jenny ordered fries and a soda while Danny ordered a normal burger meal. A few minutes, Jenny and Danny have their "ghost scene". Jenny and Danny got up. "It's go time" "yep". Jenny ran to the girls' restroom while Danny ran to the boys'. Jen transformed into Jenny Phantom, wearing a long sleeved dress with combat boots version of the original Danny Phantom outfit. Danny and Jenny Phantom flew to the sky.

"Where is the ghost?"

"I don't k- AH!" Danny turned and sees Eric (Ember) holding Jenny from behind.

"Well~ what do we have here? ~"

"Let go of her Eric!"

"Hmm...nope! She's coming with me!"

"No!"

"Oh yes! Every ghost is hunting for this chick for her amazing powers! And now she's mine!"

"I…am… NOBODY'S PLAY TOY!" Jenny released a blood red burst, blood red flames coming out of her eyes. "See that?! Her power is more powerful than any other ghost! And plus, she's hot!"

'Leave...us…ALONE!" She blasted Eric in the stomach.

"WOOOOOWW! That's what I call fierce but…" he takes out his electric bass "I can do better than that, HOW ABOUT A LOVE SONG?!" He strums the bass, electric hearts com e out of it. Jenny and Danny covered their eyes. "Etch! Whatever! I'll be back!" Eric flew away.

"Geez, can't boys be any more st*pider?" Danny gave her a WTF face.

"I'm kidding, kidding! Let's go home, it's getting late" Jenny and Danny flew home. They called Samuel and Trisha that they went home.

It took them 3 hours to finish ALL of their homework. Danny plopped on the bed.

"Finally! That's finished!"

"Yes, I'm surprised that you finished all your homework without complaining".

"HAHA very funny" She giggled.

"It's all thanks to you; I'm ACTUALLY getting work done"

"No problem, I think you should get a reward for all your hard work"

"Huh?"

Jenny gives him a kiss. "Do I get more if I continue working hard? ~"

"Maybe~" Jess was eavesdropping on them… again. 'I'll wait until their ready to tell me'


	3. Chapter 3

On a Saturday, the Fenton family is sleeping quietly in their beds. Until, a trumpet alarm roared loud in the household.

"Good Morning!"

"Uh, Jackie, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you all when you get to the dining room". Jackie runs to Jess' room.

"Good Morning Jessie!"

"WAAAAHHH UGH!" Jess fell off his bed.

"Uh. Mom. What are you-"

"GET UP!" Jackie went o the twin's room.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

"AHHH...mom what..?"

"I'll tell you if you get to the dining room! So move it!" Mark, Jess, and the twins got ready and ran to the dining room.

"Now sweetheart, tell us why you wake us up so early?"

"We got invitation to Valerie's!"

"Valerie?"

"Oh! Valerie, she's a college friend"

"More like a college buddy! Just the 3 of us we were!"

"An invitation to a college reunion? Hm sounds sudden"

"Do we have to go mom?"

"Yes! We'll use the FRV!"

"FRV?"

"The Fenton RV, your mother came up with the name"

"LET'S GO!" Jackie grabbed the family and ran to the FRV.

It was a 2 hour drive. Everyone was slow and sick-like while Jackie was happy and energetic. She ran to the mansion doors and randomly started knocking on the knockers.

"I wonder what Valerie is going to be like"

"Don't worry sweetheart, she's…well…"

"VALERIE!" The door opened and stand there was a tall gray-haired woman. Jackie ran up to Valerie and gave her a big hug.

"Oh…Jackie…what a surprise…".She noticed Mark with the kids. Valerie got out of Jackie's grip and ran to Mark.

"Oh hello Mark~ what a pleasure to see you again~"

"…okay, these are the children. Jess. Jenny and Danny."

"Yes the children... would you like to come inside? ~"Valerie walked Mark and the kids inside while Jackie was locked outside.

The inside of the mansion was huge. Valerie was a football fan.

"I didn't knew you were a football fan"

"Indeed I am"

"Hey Valerie, the door was locked but I was managed to get inside"

"Grrr…I'll show you to your rooms now."

It's 5pm. The twins woke up from a bad dream. They heard something from the library. So they went to investigate. They walked slowly to the library, they walked around it, and they heard something. It was an evil laughter.

"Who's there?" Someone came out from the bookshelves.

"Valerie Plasma"

"Yes it is I, Valerie Plasma. I've waited SOO for this moment"

"Why? What do you want from us?"

"I want… you two to help me to get rid get rid of your idiot mother"

"Why would we help you?"

"Because if you don't…"She snapped her fingers. A huge computer screen appeared, showing repeated clips of the twins transforming into their ghost selves.

"You've been stalking us? Seriously? You are one seriously crazed up fruit loop"

"Silence! If you don't, your secret will be known ALLOVER THE WORLD! And ever ghost hunter in the world will be after you!"

"What about you? We'll tell everyone about you too! And they'll after you too!"

"NOT IF I STOP YOU FIRST!"

Valerie Plasma and the twins fight each other. Valerie noticed how skilled Jenny was.

"My~ my dear~ I've seen you've been training lately~"

"So what?"

"With you on my side, we can get rid of your idiot mother and I can make you children happy! I can give anything you want my dear~"

"I already have what I want, so I don't need you to bribing into hurting my mom!" Jenny blasted Valerie into bookshelves.

"Let's go Danny!"They flew away.

The college reunion party started a few hours later. Everyone was having fun, except for the Fenton kids. Jess went to the little movie theatre while the twins were standing near the food tables.

"Come on kids, go and dance". Danny sees Valerie across the room, he growls.

"We rather not dad, you should go have fun with mom".

"So sweet honey". Mark kisses Jenny's cheek and walks to Jackie.

"Kids, this is Harry, he's a college friend"

"Harry hehe "Hairy Chin" GET IT?!"

"I'm so sorry Harold"

"It's okay; I expect it from her anyway"

The lights went out, Valerie Plasma appeared.

"MWAHAHA!"

"Plasma!"

"You are all fools!"

"I have captured your host, Valerie!"

"Where is she?!"

"I'm not telling you! Now I'm going to capture another hostage!" Valerie grabs Mark

"Let me go!"

"Never!"

"Go time?"

"Go time". Jenny and Danny went under the tables, transformed, and flew after Valerie.

"Let D- that man go!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Yoink!"Danny grabbed Mark out of Valerie arms.

"Grr!"

"Your fight is with me"

"Oh~ is that a challenge? ~"

"DERP SHERLOCK". They fought, Jenny won.

"I can't believe it…I lost"

"Never underestimate me". Danny and Jenny transformed back.

"Dad is you okay?"

"Yes Jenny, I'm fine. Where's that ghost?"

"I think she flew off". Jess finally came out of the little theatre.

"What happened?" The whole family gives her a DERP face.

The family went back home, they went to bed.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"I wonder why Valerie hates mom so much"

"Because Valerie is addicted to Dad but mom is in the way"

"But there's another reason. There's gotta be..."

"We'll figure it later"

"K, night Danny"

"mmmmm"


End file.
